


Some Unreadable Fate (Podfic)

by dapatty



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, M/M, Misunderstandings, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 17:51:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5595346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dapatty/pseuds/dapatty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Author's)  Foggy supports his dick with one palm and tilts the hand mirror, trying to see. He gets a great view of his thumb. Tilts a little more – nope, that's his stomach.</p>
<p>He can sort of feel the bumps, but they're definitely not ribbing or anything, no matter what Marci says. Maybe bigger than the bumps on other dicks he's seen, but it's probably definitely not herpes; he doesn't have any of the symptoms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Unreadable Fate (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [litra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/gifts).
  * Inspired by [some unreadable fate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4851848) by [Val Mora (valmora)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/valmora/pseuds/Val%20Mora). 



Cover Art by dapatty.

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://dapatty.parakaproductions.com/2015/Some%20Unreadable%20Fate.mp3) | **Size:** 10 MB | **Duration:** 00:11:19
  * [Podbook](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/132015122785.zip) | **Size:** 2.7 MB | **Duration:** 00:11:19

  
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> Recorded for the Informal Twitter Podfic Exchange 2015 for [podficer_litra](http://twitter.com/poficer_litra) because soulmarks. ♥


End file.
